As technology continues to advance, medical devices/processes continue to evolve. For example, many medical devices and/or medical implements may be used to capture various forms of data. Such data may be used by a medical professional to diagnosis and/or treat a patient.
Challenges may exist where a healthcare provider and/or specialist is not co-located with the medical device or the patient. Moreover, a typical healthcare care provider may analyze information recorded by such devices based on his/her own immediate knowledge or whatever references are available. As such, valuable time may be lost and/or an incomplete analysis may be performed.